PUPPIES AND POTIONS
by Zireh
Summary: GUYS TURNED INTO PUPPIES AND GIRLS BEGAN ADOPTING THEM. WHO IS AT FAULT? WENDY AND FREED, WHY? GUYS COMPLAINED ABOUT BEING HUNGRY AND THE TWO ENDED UP ADDING MIRA'S SPECIAL BOTTLE OF SPICE IN THEIR FOOD (FULL OF LEMON AND GREEN LIME) (UPDATES WILL BE DEPENDING ON THE REVIEWS SO NO REVIEW NO UPDATE)
1. Mira's special spice

**PUPPIES AND POTIONS**

"Aww, you cute little pink puppy! You are soo adorable! Come let's take a bath together your all muddy from the rain outside. It's a good thing I found you by the dumpster next to my apartment or you'll die shivering from the cold"

She quickly carried the pink puppy and took a towel and walked directly inside the bathroom

_Oww men, I can't believe she actually allows me to take a bath with her, I could totally feel my blood rushing up to my cheeks, nose and specially down to my pink rocket. I can't move, those curvaceous body, those D-cup bouncy boobs her flawless skin and… -gulp-… her perfectly shaved pussy. I can see it all and I could totally feel that I'm gonna burst!_

* * *

_Your must be wondering as to why I, Natsu Dragneel ended up taking a bath with my nakama, Lucy Heartfilia, well it's a long story but it wouldn't hurt telling right?_

_It all started when…._

* * *

Early morning inside the Fairy tail guild

"Gahhh! I'm bored!" Natsu exclaimed rising up his arms shooting little fire out of his mouth

"Shut up fire breath!" Gray shouted back at Natsu in which they started bickering at each other yet again

"Arghh! Where is Erza when you need her? This two would definitely destroy the whole guild without her stopping them!" Bickslow whined "Erza Erza Erza" chimed his babies

"It couldn't be helped, all of the girls went on a vacation with the gramps permission, after all they have done a lot of job they deserve a vacation for a week" Laxus appeared with his arms crossed

"They'll be back by tomorrow, it's been 6 days since they've gone" Wakaba said

Suddenly the door blast open revealing Wendy and Freed along with Bachus and Jellal behind them

"We're back!" Wendy shouted "Eh? Where is Mira nee and the other girls?" she questioned seeing all of the guys and zero girls in the guild

"They're out on their all girls vacation, since you were out on your mission with Freed at that time you were left out" Macao explained

"Ehh, that's so mean!" Wendy began having teary eyes

"Well it couldn't be helped Wendy" Romeo showed up trying to comfort Wendy

"Why is Bachus here anyway Freed? Jellal is understandable since he oftens comes here and talks with gramps about things" Laxus questioned

"I'm just here to get some booze and have a match with the booze chick!" Bachus slurred smiling at Laxus

"I'm Hungry!" Natsu slouched at the chair next to the bar tired from fighting with Gray

"Seriously why do Happy and Lily needs to be with them on their vacation?" Gajeel sat next to Natsu

"Argh, I'm soo hungry I could eat a horse!" Natsu claimed

"Oi oi! Are you thinking of eating Lucy's Sagittarius?" Gray came sitting next to them

"Nah, he'll probably taste bad" Natsu replied

"Hey! Freed and I can cook for you" Wendy cheered holding tagging on Freed's sleeves

"Alright! Wendy you're the best!" exclaimed most of them

"I'll do my best just for Laxus sama!" cried Freed (Seriously Freed, are you gay?)

Wendy and Freed went inside the kitchen and started cooking for the guys

"Hey, Freed san what is this pink bottle? Is it a some kind of a spices?" ask Wendy

Freed took it from her hands and open it, the sweet and spicy aroma began to enchant Freed and Wendy's noses

"I think this is Mira's special ingredient for the foods, I mean her cooking is very delicious and I guess this is her secret ingredient. We should add this to the soup we're making" Freed announces

"Are you sure it's okay?" Wendy ask afraid of what will happen when Mira finds out that they use her special bottle of spice

"You should try add it, I don't feel anything bad is gonna happen" Carla showed up flapping her wings

Freed and Wendy nodded and poured all of the bottles content into the soup. The soup glowed and let out a sweet and spicy aroma and engulfed the entire guild making all of the guys mouth water in hunger.

Freed and Wendy served the soup to all of the guys happily.

"Freed san aren't you eating your share of the soup?" ask Wendy about to taste the soup

"No, I am not hungry, just seeing Laxus sama eating my cooking happily I am full"

"If you're not gonna eat yours then" Natsu took Freed's bowl and began gulping down the hot soup without worry "might as well give it to me!"

"Natsu san…" Wendy looked at Natsu and didn't notice Gray behind her

"Hey, Wendy if you're not eating yours then…" Gray took her bowl and began freezing off the soup and munch it down

"Wahhh, Gray san! My soup! And I haven't even tasted it yet" Wendy began crying giving Gray little punches

"Hey! You made Wendy cry! Ice princess!"

"Shut up ash brain! I couldn't help it! It was too delicious!" Gray exclaimed they were about to pounce at each other when all of a sudden all of them were covered in thick and pink fluffy smoke with the sweet and spicy aroma covering them

"What's happening?!"

"I couldn't feel my legs!"

"Wahh! Why am I all hairy?"

"A man is always hairy!"

"I couldn't see a thing!"

"What is this smoke?"

Then the smoke faded away revealing puppies all over the guild hall

"Wahh! What happened?" Wendy shouted

"I think it's because of Mira's special ingredient that cause all of this." Carla replied

"I'll go and examine the bottle, Wendy, you and Carla should get all of the puppies and put them inside a cage." Freed ordered

"We should keep this a secret, I mean we don't know what kind of punishment we'll get from master Macarov and from what I heard from Natsu nee it's awful!" Wendy then run off carrying as much as many puppies as she can while Carla helps her out

"Where is master Macarov anyway? If the girls are out on a all girls vacation, where is he?" ask Carla

* * *

Somewhere by the beach an old man is spying on the fairy tail mages girls having fun on the beach when suddenly Erza and Mira the two S-class mages caught the old perverted man and scolded him

"Master!, how could you!"

"I'm sorry…"

* * *

It began raining in Magnolia

"Is that all of them?" ask Freed still examining the bottle

"I guess so, that little golden retriever has a thunder scar in his right eye so I'm guessing that's Laxus san"

Woof woof

"Umn, that black Siberian husky, I think that's Gray san and those two old looking terrier looks like Macao and Wakaba with his smoke pipe in his mouth, Bickslow is the bulldog over there with his tongue rolled out, Romeo is the black Chihuahua with an orange scarf and… is that Natsu?" Wendy looked up on the pink puppy looking like a wolf with sharp teeth munching on his scaly scarf outside of the cage.

"Natsu?!" Wendy shouted and the pink wolf like puppy ran off escaping from the guild leaving his scarf behind.

Wendy ran after him but ended up tripping, losing sight of Natsu in the heavy rain.

Natsu ended up shivering wet from the heavy and cold rain and seek shelter by the dumpster just beside Lucy's apartment

_How did I end up here? I guess dog instincts are kicking into me, hey, sniff sniff, I know that strawberry vanilla scent anywhere_

"Whew, since Master Macarov showed up in our all girls vacation Mira and Erza called off the party and decided to head back in the guild but then I want to head home first and go back to the guild tomorrow, I'm beat down and tired!" the busty blond came across the dumpster and saw a cute pink little puppy that looks like a tiny wolf.

"Oww, your soo cute! And since you don't have any collar I guess you're a stray so, I'll be taking you in." Lucy then carried the puppy pulling it closer to her big breasts.

_So soft… and I feel like I'm on fire! What's going on? Is this one of the dog instincts or something else…_

As we entered her apartment she quickly gave me a name "Alright I'm gonna call you salmon wait no, just pink is okay!"

_Pink?! That's a girl's name?! damn I feel like an idiot!_

"Aww, you cute little pink puppy! You are soo adorable! Come let's take a bath together your all muddy from the rain outside. It's a good thing I found you by the dumpster next to my apartment or you'll die shivering from the cold"

She quickly carried the pink puppy and took a towel and walked directly inside the bathroom

* * *

_And here we are, back to the bath scene, man she's good at scrubbing up my tummy! I think I'm gonna like being a puppy_

"hey you're not afraid from taking a bath, that's nice" she then added a strawberry scented shampoo on Natsu's furr and began scrubbing from head to toe and she also began scrubbing Natsu's pink rocket making it wanting to blast off

_God Lucy please stop! I'm gonna… I'm gonna cum!_

"Hey! Don't go on and pee on my face Pink!" she took the shower and began rinsing up her face

_Oh no Lucy, that isn't pee I'm sure of it, it's my love juice, I can't believe just taking a bath with her makes me all horny and stuff. God I wish I'm back to my normal self and just pin her by the wall and savagely rape her with my firing rocket and hear her seductive moans. I want to touch her bare bouncy breast and see how soft they are! I want to savagely ripped up her hymen and rape her! I want to_

"Come on Pink, we've got to rinse you up well" she reached out for the pink puppy wolf and began rinsing their bodies with warm water.

_God I wish I've got my body back and just fuck her off her feet but then I wouldn't be able to take a bath with her without her kicking me out of her apartment. So I guess being a puppy isn't a bad idea. I've got to thank Wendy and Freed for this hehe_

* * *

Meanwhile in the guild the huge door was knocked open revealing the female mages of the guild with Master Macarov in ropes.

"Erza san!" exclaimed Wendy just beside the cages and Carla flying above her

"Where are the others?" Erza question

"Umn, they went off for an all boys vacation for a week or so" Freed shakily replied hiding the bottle behind him

"I see, well then I guess we'll just wait for their arrival and…" Erza looked over at the cages beside Wendy and walked over it while the other girls followed

"Why are their puppies in the guild? And a lot of them?" Mira questioned

"Umn,…that umn…" Wendy began fidgeting at her fingers

"They are Wendy's new mission, the owner of those puppies went off in a long vacation asking Wendy to take care of the puppies while she's gone" Freed told another lie

"I see, well then they are a lot of them and all of them are cute, so I guess we'll be helping on taking care of them Wendy" Lissana said smiling over the cage

"B but!"

"Don't worry Wendy we'll not take a share on the reward, consider this as a family help" Mira interrupted

And so the girls began picking up their desired puppy.

Mira took the golden retriever with a thunder like scar on it's right eye "He looks just like Laxus!, I'm gonna call him Grumpy!"

_Grumpy?! You idiotic woman?! Why Grumpy? Do I look grumpy to yah?!_

Lissana took the bulldog with its tongue out "Hey! He reminds me off Bickslow with his tongue out! So I'm just gona call him baby!"

_Baby?! Well I don't have any argument on that_

"Tch, this one looks has little tattoos on his cheeks just like Bachus! I'm gonna call you BOOZE!" she slurred taking another gulp from her bottle

_Alright! Booze! Give me some booze woman!_

"Hey this one looks like Gajeel, with spiky black fur! I'm gonna call him Gavy!" Levy exclaimed not giving any attention to a fat and thin puppies who are actually crying right now

_Gavy? Are yah fucking kidding me?!_

"Why Gavy Levy? Is it a mixture of Levy and Gajeel's name?" ask Laki menacingly

"N…Nonsense! I just taught it's a cute name!" she defended

_Yeah cute, very cute shrimp!_

"Aww! That Siberian husky looks like Gray sama! He looks like Gray sama in the winter with snow covering his body! I'm gonna call him LOVE!"

_Love? Can't you think of something better than that?!_

"Hey, why is that blue looking dog have a tattoo similar like Jellals?" Erza took the puppy and named him "I'm gonna call you Sabutaro" and the blue puppy had a sweat drop on his forehead

_Why not just name me Jellal? Why Sabutaro?_

And so the puppy days began.

* * *

**STAY TUNED GUYS! READ AND REVIEW!**

**AND PLEASE MEMORIZE THEIR PUPPY NAMES (YOUR GONNA NEED IT TO AVOID CONFUSION)**

**NATSU- PINK**

**GRAY-LOVE**

**LAXUS- GRUMPY**

**BICKSLOW-BABY**

**BACHUS-BOOZE**

**GAJEEL-GAVY**

**JELLAL- SABUTARO**

**THANK YOU! AND YES IF YOU ARE WONDERING THERE IS LEMON AND GREEN LIME IN THIS STORY THAT IS WHY IT'S RATED M**


	2. Teaser

**HI THIS IS ZIREH06...**

**AND NOPE... THIS ISN'T THE NEXT CHAPTER...**

**PLEASE READ ON IF YOU WANT ME TO UPDATE...**

**NOW, LET'S MOVE ON TO BUSINESS...**

**I'LL NOT BE ABLE TO UPDATE SOON OR EARLY UNLIKE LAST TIME WHEN I WAS STILL MAKING "ONE WEEK IN HEAT"... (I'VE BEEN UPDATING THAT STORY EVERY WEEK TILL IT END) **

**SO TO MAKE UP FOR THIS COMMING LATE UPDATES... I HAVE MADE A TEASER FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER FOR YOU GUYS WHO HAVE FAVORITED, FOLLOWED AND REVIEWED IN THIS STORY**

**AND THIS IS ALSO MY WAY TO SAYING THANK YOU **

**YES... I'M A PERV...**

**AND **

**NO... I DO NOT HAVE DOGS IN CASE YOU ARE WONDERING... BUT I HAVE A PET, HE'S A CAT NAME SHIRO MEANS WHITE CAUSE YOU KNOW... HE IS WHITE... JUST LOOK AT MY AVATAR ON MY PROFILE AND THAT'S MY PET...**

**YES I LIKE DOGS AND PUPPIES BUT NOT TOO MUCH, I JUST LIKE THEM... I LOVE CATS... EVEN THOUGH THEY ARE ANNOYING AND "LAZY"**

**AND YES... I ADMIT IT! I SOMETIMES WISH THAT MY CAT CAN TURN INTO A HANDSOME GUY AND JUST FUCK ME OFF MY FEET (OMG DID I JUST SAID THAT? O.0 SCRATCH THE LAST PART)**

**SO HERE IS THE TEASER!**

**PUPPIES AND POTIONS**

**CHAPTER 1 - THE LUSTFUL NIGHT**

**The drunk Cana went home along with her new puppy named Booze (Bachus) and just stripped in front of him**

**"wanna come to the shower with me?" she ask**

**and things happened...**

**making Cana shout out "BACHUS!"**

**Mira and Lissana went home holding their puppies after cleaning the bar **

**Mira kept on squeezing Laxus between her breasts while Bickslow is getting jealous**

**Laxus saw something intriguing that forced him to knock out Bickslow **

**"Ne Lissana, since Elfman is out on a vacation with the guys. we can finally use it without any disturbance"**

**"But Mira nee, the puppies might see us"**

**"Don't worry about them, they are just harmless little puppies, they wouldn't know what we are doing"**

**Inside Levy's room, Gavy (Gajeel) smelt something intoxicating he turned around to see Levy reading an unusual scarlet book with her face all flush with wide eyes. he walk closer to levy's chair and looked up and saw something dripping from her shorts and it smell so intoxicating ;)**

**Juvia made a splendid bed for Love (Gray) and also made food for him. Gray enjoyed his stay inside Juvia's room and decided to walk around while Juvia is taking a shower, he crawled under Juvia's bed and saw an unsual box, curious he opened it using his small jaw and was surprise at what's inside. he run inside the bathroom and saw Juvia taking a shower with a... inside ... ladida ladida... ;) ;) it's a surprise**

**Sabutaro(Jellal) was fed by Erza too much and was to heavy to carry his own weight. he fell asleep and at exactly midnight he woke up hearing strange sounds**

**Erza was... book... lingerie... bzzz bzzz moan... squirt ;)**

**Pink(Natsu) after enjoying a nice suiting and smexy bath with his nakama Lucy. well as you can see Natsu here really wanted to rape her... now and so... he dashed at Lucy who is still in her towel and began licking at her toes in which made Lucy very ticklish and fell down to the ground the towel covering Lucy's body slid of her and her legs are far apart. Natsu stopped licking at Lucy's toes and began licking at... yeah... ;)**

**END**

**STAY TUNED GUYS! THERES A LOT MORE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER **

**AND THANK YOU! REVIEW FAVE AND FOLLOW IS APPRECIATED**

**(ACTUALLY I'M ALREADY HALF WAY TROUGH THE NEXT CHAPTER... BUT SINCE I'M BUSY IN SCHOOL WORKS AND PROJECTS CONSIDERING THAT MY MIDTERMS IS DRAWING NEAR... SO YEAH... JUST WAIT I'LL CONTINUE THIS STORY ALONG WITH EARLY BABY!**

**LOVE YAH ALL MMMMWAAHHHHH! :* :* :* **


	3. The lustful night

**PUPPIES AND POTIONS**

NATSU- PINK, GRAY-LOVE, LAXUS- GRUMPY, BICKSLOW-BABY, BACHUS-BOOZE GAJEEL-GAVY, JELLAL- SABUTARO

(I forgot about Elfman X Evergreen but decided not to put them anymore…)

[The _italicize words _are the puppies thoughts or words]

**Chapter 1- The lustful night**

_**-Cana and Bachus**_**-**

It is now night time and Cana is still inside the guild drinking her liquor

"Ne, Cana, It's getting late you should go home and take your puppy with you…" Mira the silver haired woman said pouting and looking at her golden retriever

"Shut the hell up Mira, and this little guy here has a name" she slurred slamming the bottle to the table

_Yeah like what she says! _Woof woof

"And what is its name?" Mira raise an eyebrow in question while holding the yellow puppy in her arms squeezing it between her breasts (Laxus cannot breathe)

"BOOZE!" Cana replied with enthusiasm laughing her ass off

_Yeah booze! Give me booze yah smexy chick!_

"Yo Booze, want some of my liquor?" Cana looked at the small puppy in the table and the puppy nodded eagerly

_Of course I want some booze!_

Cana then push the bottle inside Bachus's mouth and he begun chugging it down like theres no tomorrow

"Hey, you drink just like him…" Cana commented smiling naughtily "Okay, Booze let's have a drinking match!" she declared "Mira give us some whiskey and stuff we've got a drinking contest over here!" she shouted exaggeratedly

"Cana you can't just make your puppy drink alcohol it's bad for their health" Lissana appeared holding a pit bull in her arms with its tongue picking out

"Shut up, cutie I am taking care of him and I can do whatever I want with him!" she shot back standing up from her sit

"Cana, Lissana is right, and it's late you should go home, I want to sleep and I'm sure Grumpy here is sleepy as well" Mira argued

_Yah, tell her Mira! Show her whose boss! I am damn sleepy!-Laxus_

"Man you guys are such a kill joy! c'mon Booze! Let's go and drink at my house"

_Grrr… my drinking contest is now ruined!_

And so Cana left the guild with Bachus tailing behind her

_Slow down woman! I can't keep up with your pace when my body is this small_

Cana entered her house along with Bachus locking the door, she yawn while stretching up her arms and decided to take a shower before going to sleep. She felt oddly tired that she didn't even have the strength to take out a bottle or two from her fridge. She immediately went to her bedroom while Bachus just followed her waiting for her to bring out some booze. When he entered Cana's room his eyes widened like saucers, Cana Alberona is stripping seductively in front of the puppy

_Why is she looking at me like that? And why is she stripping?_

Cana took of her top along with her bra, then she pulled down her pants along with her undies, she tosses them by the laundry box and chuckled

"You know, If you were human, I wouldn't be doing this in front of you, but since your just a dog, hehe I can do what I please, wanna come to the shower with me?" she ask grinning madly with cheeks tainted red from the liquor she drank earlier

_WHATTHEFUCK?!_

"Well, I guess that's a no then, wait for me here and don't you dare pee anywhere, I'm leaving the door open so if you want to pee, pee in the bathroom understand? If you disobey I'm gonna cut you using my cards" and with just that she went inside the bathroom Bachus just stared in the open door

_Should I go inside and take a glimpse? No I can't just do that! Wait, I can! I'm not in human form! I'm in a dog form! I can get away from peeking on her! Woohoo! _

Bachus went inside the bathroom and quickly stuck his face inside the shower curtain to take a peek at the sexy drunkard brunette.

_I swear I could totally feel like I'm 50 shades of red right now, and I guess my nose is bleeding, I can't believe I'm saying this but… her body is better than booze!_

Cana saw the puppy picking its head out of the curtain, she smiled naughtily and sat down on the floor and immediately open up her legs wide just in front of the puppy to see. Her lower lips are slightly open showing off her clitoris and her opening

"Booze! Are yah enjoying the view?"

_Oh fucking fuck fuck! Is this happening for real? Oh my God I feel like I'm gonna burst damn it damn it_

Cana then place her right hand to her vagina and began teasing herself, she circled her index finger in her clit slowly then fast while staring at the puppy who looks like a deer seeing the head lights

"hmn… nmn…ahhh! Hmnn…" she moaned while stroking herself menacingly "fuck I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum in front of booze! Booze! If you were human" she put her index and middle finger inside her opening and licked her upper lip "If you were human will you fuck me hard and pin me down to the ground? Show me whose boss?" she moaned seductively while still fingering herself

_FUCKYEAHI'MGONNABATHYOUWITHWHISKEYANDLICKEVERYPART OFYOUANDFUCKYAHREALLGOODTILLYOUFAINTANDSHOUTMYNAME _

Cana began stroking herself with a faster pace "Shit I'm gonna cum! Bachus!" she squirted all over the puppy "haa…ha…ha… why did I yell out that bastards name?"

_She…she yelled out my name?! And god how intense the smell of her love juice is, I wanna have fun too! But then I'm just a man stuck in a puppy's body. God I wanna screw her real hard…_

"Good night booze" Cana muttered rolling over the cold tiled floor and began snoring

_Wait, what? I thought we're gonna have a drinking contest? And why are you sleeping in the bath?! Damn this drunkard of a woman_

_**Lissana and Bickslow, Mira and Laxus**_

After cleaning up the bar Mira and Lissana along with Kinana and their puppies went home. Kinana decided to visit her 'friend' in the prison.

"Ne Kinana, why didn't you choose a puppy to take care of?" ask Lissana

"Well, I don't want my friend down at the prison to get jealous" answered Kinana slightly blushing

"Is he your boyfriend?" teased the youngest Strauss

"N…No… anyways I gotta go bye!" she ran fast covering her flushed face

"Aww… she has been so secretive lately" said Lissana

"Oh never mind her, she is a teenager after all. Come let's head home" said Mira squeezing the puppy in her arms

_Mira I can't breathe! –Laxus_

_Oww, I wanted to be in between Mira's breasts too… Laxus you lucky bastard –Bickslow_

~~~Strauss House~~~

_Tsk it's been a while since I have been here; the last time I've been here is when Mira was still a stubborn bitch-Laxus_

_Wow! Their house is unusually big-Bickslow_

The Strauss sisters pick up their puppies and put them by the kitchen, they took out two small doggie bowls and put dog food in it, in which they bought earlier. The pit bull puppy immediately stuffed it's mouth full of dog food while the golden retriever one didn't move or flinch, it just stared disgustingly at the pit bull.

_Are they expecting me to eat that? I am not a dog! And Bickslow… are you fucking insane?!-Laxus_

_I can't help it! I'm too hungry plus! It tastes good, you should try it!-Bickslow_

"Aww… Mira nee Grumpy wouldn't eat…" Lissana commented petting Laxus

"Hmn, well I guess I should just give him the left over in the fridge." Mira suggested opening the fridge and putting out a large chicken breast and wings. She heated it using the microwave and put it in Laxus's doggie bowl removing the dog food in it and putting it on Bickslow's bowl in which he immediately eat with interest. Laxus just stared at the chicken before munching over it.

"Lissana, leave those two alone in the kitchen and meet me at my room after giving them some water and some blanket." Mira ordered leaving the room, Lissana just nodded and immediately place two bowls of water and placed a blanket on the floor enough for the two puppies to sleep in. Lissana immediately went out of the kitchen and walk up the stairs.

_Hmn, Mira looked a little weird earlier guess I have to check it out, and what's up with Lissana? He looks kinda weird -Laxus_

Laxus was about to follow Lissana when he noticed Bickslow right behind him, he quickly turned around to see Bickslow with his tongue rolled out, burping from the dog food he ate earlier.

_Don't follow me around Bickslow -Laxus_

_Why? And where are you going? Are you planning on peeping on Mira or Lissana?- Bickslow_

_No! anyways stay right here, I'm just gonna check something out-Laxus_

"_Nah… I'll follow yah-Bickslow_

Laxus just shrugged and let Bickslow follow him. The two puppies went up the stairs although Bickslow was too slow from climbing up the stairs because of his overly stuffed stomach, Laxus wasn't having a hard time climbing up the stairs, he immediately went over Mira's room, the door wasn't closed enough leaving a little light out from the room. Laxus quickly peeped on it, curiosity got the best of him. As he looked over he thought

_Hmn, Mira's room haven't change a bit, it's still the same just like back then when the two of us were… ehem… never mind, now what are those two sisters doing?_

He pushes his head in so that he can see clearly inside the room, he glanced over by the bed and his eyes widened in shock

_Whew, those stairs are killing me! Laxus? What's in there? And what the hell are they doing? Their making such…. Umn… noise… -Bickslow_

Laxus turned around and saw Bickslow trying to pick his head in the door too but Laxus didn't let him. Laxus pushed Bickslow out and charged in to him pushing him down the stairs with a loud thud knocking Bickslow out.

_Sorry Bickslow, this is for the best you wouldn't want to see this…_

Laxus then poke his head in the door again and saw Mira picking a vibrator out under her bed.

"Ne Lissana, since Elfman is out on a vacation with the guys. We can finally use it without any disturbance"

"But Mira nee, the puppies might see us"

"Don't worry about them, they are just harmless little puppies, they wouldn't know what we are doing"

Lissana gulped down hard and began undressing the same with Mira. Their lips locked passionately and their tongue danced in delight. The two broke their kiss after a minute and catch their breath

"Mira nee, I feel so hot down there, I have felt this kind of sensation before…" Panted Lissana Mira just smiled at her and said

"I know, after all, Natsu was your first…" giggled Mirajane

_What the fuck? Natsu isn't a virgin anymore? Since when?!_

"Erza took his virginity when he and Gray were taking a bath with her" Mira added

_Oh… well that makes sense…_

"So Erza also took Gray's virginity?" ask Lissana shock

"Oh no… I'm the one who took his virginity, Gray's second was Erza" Mira pointed out

_Yeah, and I'm the one who took Mira's virginity countless of time in this room_

"Aww, Mira you are soo dirty"

"Hihihi, well you are the same as me though, you are all wet as do I" Mira whispered in LIssana's ear making her gulp and her ears went red

Mira began fingering her little sister while the other one did the same pinching her nipple at the same time and letting out seductive moans.

Laxus felt hot all of a sudden seeing the two immoral sisters having lesbian/incest sex

"Mira nee, put it in… put it in!" begged Lissana with lips apart and cheeks flush red

Mira just smiled wickedly and put the vibrator in, she pushed Lissana pinning her to the bed. Mira then began to put the other end of the vibrator inside of her and began moving grinding at each other.

"Ahhnnn…. Mira nee, it feels so good!" shouted Lissana

"Yeah but… Laxus dick feels so much better!" Mira complained

"I don't care! Forget about Laxus, he seem to don't want to have sex with you anymore" Lissana shouted back

_Damn there are making me hot… I want to fap off but I can't… I've got paws instead of hands!_

Suddenly Laxus unconsciously lifted up his leg and began licking…. (have you seen a dog or a cat licking at their small pink rockets? Well I have)

_FUCK! DID I JUST LICK MY OWN DICK?!_

**Levy and Gajeel**

Fairy hills the apartment for all the girls, pets are not allowed and so a certain blue haired girl hid the black puppy under her tank top and began sprinting over to her room, she quickly entered her room and locked it she sighed in relief thinking that no one saw her with a big bulge on her stomach and is currently wiggling around. She took the puppy out of her tank top and placed it on the floor gently patting his head

"I'm sorry for that Gavy, you see… pets aren't allowed in the apartment. Now then I'm gonna take give you some food and water and then you can sleep with me in the bed." She squealed excited standing up and quickly searches for food and water from her scattered books

_I feel like I'm in a library this book worm of a shrimp is a nerd!_

"C'mon Gavy! Here's the food and water! After this I'll take a bath, you wanna join?" she ask happily

_Are you seriously asking me to join you and take a bath? I am so dead if she realizes I'm Gajeel, I'm gonna fucking kill Freed for this_

"I'll take that as a yes, now eat up Gavy" she petted Gajeel and began walking towards her study desk and pulled out a book and began reading

The black puppy then began munching on his food and gulping down his water mentally muttering to himself of how iron is much better than steak

"Oh your done, c'mon let's take a bath together!" and so Levy took the puppy and began taking a bath with Gajeel who is actually quite red right now but cannot be seen since his black fur is covering his whole body.

After the bath Gajeel didn't move as if he saw a ghost, Levy quickly blow dried Gajeel giggling at the same time after that she quickly change into her pjs and decided to read again before sleeping leaving Gajeel finally asleep under the chair she is sitting on….

After a while Gajeel picked up a slapping wet sound and so he open up his right eye to see what it is but saw nothing but the darkness in the room, he stood up on all fours and sniffed up the air picking up a strange and intoxicating scent. He was walking around the table when he bumped in to Levy's feet and saw that her lamp was still on, he looked up at Levy and saw something very intriguing, Levy was reading a very strange scarlet looking book with her eyes wide open and face all flush, her right hand is under her shirt and is moving slowly on her right breast while her left is inside her pants moving up and down between her thighs. Gajeel was speechless, he couldn't think of a thing and so he just stared at Levy while she continued on her sexy time moaning and panting at the same time. Biting up her lower lips when she felt she is finally coming saying "OH GOD" at some time. Her legs rose up and spread wide while her left hand continued to finger herself up making such wet and slimy noises

"Ahnn….ahhh…Ga….j…eel… ahhhhhnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn" and so she came panting breathless, after catching up her breath she close the book and hid it under the desk. She stretched up her arms while yawning and stood up picking up Gajeel from the ground who is actually stoned right now with eyes wide open. She gave the puppy a tight hug before turning off her lamp and lied down to the bed with the puppy wrapped around by her hands and doze off peacefully.

_I… I think I'm gonna enjoy being a dog for a while…_

**Erza and Jellal**

Erza inside her room in Fairy hills… she put the blue dog on the floor and began exquipping dog things, dog food, dog toys, dog bed, dog clothes and dog shampoo. Without a word she quickly stripped of her clothing and took the dog shampoo in her hands and took the blue puppy with her in the bathroom.

She began scrubbing up the dog with a little smile on her face after that she took a bath herself and then blow dried the puppy. She took out a dog pj outfit that has blue and white stripes the same with her, only her's isn't pjs but a lingerie of white and blue striped design.

"Sabutaro, you should eat up before sleeping, and when you want to poop or pee go inside the bathroom do you understand?" she commanded threatening the puppy with her sword while the puppy vigorously nodded scared for his dear life

Erza, instead of letting the blue puppy eat by himself she took the food and began shoving the food in the puppy's mouth nonstop, until the whole pack of the dog food is all gone leaving the puppy bloated and couldn't move

"Okay, you are now fed, now if you want to sleep you can sleep over on my bed or just sleep on your dog bed" and with just that she turn off the lights and got ready for bed. The blue puppy fell asleep immediately on the floor

Erza left her lamp open and began reading a black book before going to bed.

After an hour or so….

Bzzz….bz... ahnn…. Bzzzzz…kyahh… ahnnn hmnnn bzzzz zzzzz bbzzzzz

_What's that sound?_

_Where is it coming from? I look at the bed in front of me and saw scarlet hair and pink luscious lips slightly apart and creating such erotic sounds I walked in closer to see what she is doing _

_There's something vibrating between her flawless thighs and I could smell the love juice flowing out from her it's over whelming and hot at the same time. Her soft bouncy boobs that I have held a month ago were still soft and squishy… bouncing along with her erotic movement. I want her, I want to touch her and feel her again. I might not be the one who took her virginity first but… I am the only one she had ever loved and made love with. Of course Ultear and I had our time too but that is when I was still under the influence of the dark magic that controls me._

_Erza Scarlet the only woman I have ever love… is doing such erotic things behind my back? Oh how I want to just pin her up to her bed and just show her whose boss…_

Bzzz… bzz…Hmn… ahh.. I'm cumming…. I'm cumming! GREY!

_GREY? Why not shout out my name instead? I cautiously jump over her bed and look at the book lying beside her…._

_DAMN YOU 50 SHADES OF GREY! GIVING MY ERZA SUCH EROTIC FANTASY!_

_Sigh how I wish to be back in my human form and just ravage her up completely blowing her mind off…_

**Juvia and Gray**

Juvia Lockser is also one of the Fairy tail mages who leaves in Fairy hills. Juvia made a splendid bed for Love and also made food for him. Gray enjoyed his stay inside Juvia's room and decided to walk around while Juvia is taking a shower, he crawled under Juvia's bed and saw an unusual box, curious he opened it using his small jaw and was surprise at what's inside.

_I couldn't believe this?! Is this for real?!_

He run inside the bathroom and saw Juvia taking a shower with a... inside ...

_Juvia why do you have a dildo inside of your vagina?! While taking a bath?!_

"Oh, Love! Why are you here?!" she asked still standing with her legs far apart with such seductive and flush face

_I just came here to see if what's inside that box is true… but then seeing you like that with a dildo between your ass and pussy guess it is true… you've got some kind of a fetish there Juvia…_

Juvia then squatted than panting between her movements and reached over the Siberian husky and pinned it to the ground using her water magic. She began to lip her upper and lower lip and smiled wickedly. She removed the two dildos inside of her holes and replaced them using her two fingers making her moan. Her left hand is fingering her while the other reached for the puppy's rocket which seems to twitch a lot and it's ready to blast off.

Love could totally see her fingers gliding over her wet and slippery folds and circling around her clit making her shoulders shiver at the lustful sensation with her lips agape.

_I can't believe this! Juvia is willing to tease a dog while rubbing herself?! Why?! Are you really that into BDSM?! Judging from the sex toys she has hidden under her bed… she is a masochist… _

"Ne…Love kun… Juvia is feeling so horny today... just looking at your deep blue eyes I could see Gray sama's tender eyes looking through me… and I just can't stop thinking about him putting his big cock inside of me and tear me up…" she moaned at the puppy still teasing the puppy using her right hand moving it up and down

_Juvia please stop…_

"If only Gray sama see's the way I see him… ahnnn… please… love if only you can learn how to use magic.. will you turn into him? And have wild sex with me?"

_Juvia if I return to my original form.. I don't know how to look at you anymore… god… Juvia I'm gonna cum! Stop… I can't believe I'm letting a woman rape me again… Mira scared me half to death when she took advantage of my innocence and took my virginity… Erza scared me too when she took my second… and now… Juvia… well… I guess you can't call this as making love when she just jacks me off and I haven't put my thing inside of her so I guess this isn't sex… just teasing or something like that… OH GOD I'm GONNA CUM_

"Ahnn… Gray sama! I'm gonna cum!... Love love… cum with me…"

And so the two cum together and panted on the cold floor, Juvia was smiling deeply and was out in thought

_Since I'm in a puppy form… JUvia can't see my smile… I guess being with her isn't so bad after all plus… I'm not scared to have sex with her… if ever I go back in my normal form… I guess I'll make love with Juvia… Mira and Erza were scary but after cumming from Juvia's hands.. I guess that fear went off and am willing to have sex with a woman again… and Juvia is that woman…_

Lucy and Natsu

Meanwhile Natsu and Lucy were still taking a bath together. After taking a bath Lucy blow dried the wolf looking pink puppy and gave it a treat (dog treat) it barked in appreciation and made Lucy smile.

"Hmn, I think Natsu and Happy aren't coming over…" she said and began to open up her closet when

_I wanna fuck her now! I wanna taste her senseless!_

The pink puppy dashed over to Lucy and began licking on her strawberry scented toes making her laugh and drop to the ground with a loud thud. The white fluffy towel that was covering her bare naked body slid off making her naked with nothing to cover her body up. The puppy didn't stop from licking though… Lucy began laughing nonstop completely forgot about her naked body and just laugh her ass off making her legs spread apart. The puppy saw his opening and quickly dashed in between her thighs and began to lick her side next to her opening. He was about to lick her lower lips when he felt someone picking him up and it was Lucy

"C'mon Pink, don't just go on and lick me down there. That is for someone special, plus.. I can't let dog saliva go in my flower… besides…" she look to the side and began blushing "I would want a dragon's saliva go in my untouched flower"

_Is this for real? She wants a dragon to taste her and not me?! Oh wait… is she referring to me or Igneel… or Igneel's kind… I'm at lost here_

"Anyways, if Natsu were to see you he might burn you to a crisp! He is overly protective though… and how I wish to be his… but I guess he only see's me as his nakama" she began dressing herself up "Seriously pink, what's going on inside your mind and you plan on licking me up? Do I smell food for you?!"

_No Lucy you don't smell like food… you smell of lust and sex mix together with milk and strawberries… yeah… and no Lucy I don't see you as a mere nakama… I see you differently… I see you as … love and lust mix together… I wanna be with you forever and make a thousand babies with you and name all of them as Igneel!_

Lucy giggled and picked up the puppy placing it beside her on the bed and prepared to go to sleep. She yawned and began stretching up her arms and began to go to dreamland

_Gosh… I never thought of Lucy being this cute when asleep… maybe… maybe I could just lick her up a little while she's asleep... she wouldn't know right?..._

Natsu then cautiously walked under the bed sheet and quickly went between her legs. He took in her scent and noticed that she is becoming wet…

_Lucy… are you having some kind of a wet dream? Hehehe_

He sniffed her up by placing his tiny dog nose between her thighs and began sniffing up her intoxicating scent… Lucy moved a little but went back to sleep giving the puppy a little heart attack. He then uses his mouth to pull down Lucy's pants along with her strawberry printed panty. He looked in awe in her perfectly saved pussy and began drooling over. He started to lick her up nice and slow being careful not to accidentally scrap her with his sharp canine teeth. His tongue circled around her clit making her flinch and spread her legs wide…

"N…Natsu?..."

_God… is she having a dream about me?_

"Don't…ahhnnn… stop... please"

_Well if that is what you're wishing for Princess… Your dragon is here to take your sap passionately…_

The puppy then began to put his tongue inside of her opening and began licking it menacingly. He circled his tongue inside of her making her grunt and moan with each move.

The puppy's tongue began licking in between her moist folds. She moaned as he licked between her lips shoving his tongue in slightly.

_I loved the way her sweet juices tasted sort of like wild berries._

Her juices began to flow even more running down her legs and filling his mouth. She began to moan louder as he shoved his tongue deep into her.

_Her moans became screams as I drove her closer to her climax _

"I'm... Cumming! Natsu!" her back arched in an erotic way making her d-cup breasts to bounce up and down with close shut eyes

_God… my mouth is flooded with her sweat cum forcing me to swallow it… well I guess now I'm satisfied from eating her up… but… my rocket isn't settled… damn_

Lucy was still sleeping cozily whispering Natsu's name in her sleep… guess she is dreaming about Natsu fucking her senseless

* * *

**LOL… SURPRISE?! WELL SEE YOU GUYS NEXT WEEK! **

**AND YEAH… I GUESS HAVING A DOGS BODY IS PRETTY HARD HUH?... WELL FREED AND WENDY BETTER MAKE A POTION FAST… AND TURN THE GUYS BACK TO NORMAL… BUT I GUESS SOME OF THEM ENJOY BEING A DOG… AHAHAHA**

**D'YOU LIKE IT? REVIEW GUYS! AND I'LL THINK ABOUT UPDATING EARLY… DEPENDS ON THE REVIEW… AND YES I AM STILL BUSY DUE TO COLLEGE AND STUFF **


	4. NOT A CHAPTER

**HI GUYS...**

**SORRY BUT THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER...**

**FIRST OF I WANT TO SAY SORRY...**

**SORRY BECAUSE I PROMISED THAT I WILL BE UPDATING THIS WEEKEND OR ANY DAY THIS WEEK BUT I DIDN'T**

**REASON?**

**WELL... IF YOU MUST KNOW...**

**I AM A COLLEGE STUDENT NOW... AND IT'S CLOSE TO MY MID TERMS.. MEANING EXAMS AND STUFF AND SO...**

**ON JULY IT WILL BE MY MIDTERMS MEANING I NEED TO STUDY AND STUFF AND SO I WILL NOT BE ABLE TO UPDATE UNTIL MIDTERMS ARE OVER... SO YEAH... **

**THANKS FOR ALL OF THE SUPPORT YOU GUYS!**

**I PROMISE I WILL CONTINUE THIS STORY**

**PINKY PROMISE!**

**I'LL POKE MY EYES WITH A THOUSAND NEEDLES IF I DIDN'T UPDATE BY THE END OF MY MIDTERMS**

**SO... **

**THANKS FOR FAVS FOLLOWS AND REVIEWS... AND WHATEVER YOU WANT TO SAY TO ME NEGATIVE OR POSITIVE, FUCK ME OVER, BURN ME AND STUFF I'LL TAKE IT ALL!**

**JUST PM ME IF YOU WANT TO TALK WITH ME I DON'T MIND :)**

**YOU ALL ARE SPECIAL TO ME**

**EARLY BABY?**

**NXT CHAPTER: "TRAINING"**

**WELL SABERTOOTH AND FAIRYTAIL ARE NOW TRAINING FOR THE BIG FIGHT AND NATSU WOULDN'T LET ANYONE SPECIALLY STING TO DEFEAT HIM SINCE LUCY IS ON THE LINE AND HER UNBORN BABY. STING IS ARROGANT AND WOULD WANT TO HAVE WHAT HE WANTS SO OF COURSE HE WOULDN'T BACK OFF AND BE A WIMP! GAJEEL IS VERY IRRITATED BECAUSE ROUGE KEPT ON BOTHERING LEVY?! JELLAL JUST REALLY HATES ORGA'S SINGING AND GRAY IS ACTUALLY SHARING HIS ICE CREAM TO RUFUS? JUVIA IS NOT TOO HAPPY ABOUT IT...**

**POTIONS AND PUPPY**

**NXT CHAPTER: FREED AND WENDY'S CURE **

**LUCY AND THE GIRLS WENT UP ON THE GUILD WITH THEIR PUPPIES ON EACH OF THEIR ARMS AND BEGAN CHATTING ABOUT WHAT HAPPEN LAST NIGHT**

**FREED TAKES THE PUPPIES SAYING THEY ARE NEEDED TO BE MEDICALLY CHECKED**

**WENDY POURED HER AND FREEDS CURE POTION IN AN ATTEMPT TO CHANGE THEM BACK BUT NOTHING HAPPENS...**

**THEN THE NIGHT HAS ARRIVE AGAIN... WHAT ACTUALLY HAPPENS AT MID NIGHT?**

**THE GIRLS ARE FAST ASLEEP AND THE PUPPIES ARE TURNING BIG AND... WTF?! THEY'VE GOT A BODY OF WEREWOLVES NOW?!**

**OH FREED AND WENDY NEEDS TO FIX THINGS UP SOON OR ELSE...**

**THE GIRLS (SPECIALLY LUCY AND LEVY'S) CHASTITY WILL BE TAKEN...**

**GOSH DO YOU THINK SOMETHING PERVERTED WILL HAPPEN? **

**STAY TUNED**

**AND NO THIS IS NOT A TEASER IT'S A TRAILER... LOL (TRAILER AND A TEASER... IS IT THE SAME THING?)**

**WAIT TILL THE MID TERMS ARE DONE LOVE YAH AND THANKS!**


	5. I'm sorry IMPORTANT

**Hi guys... long time no see... hahahaha**

**so here is my big important announcement**

**i suggest that you guys need to watch this**

**Ookami Kodomo no Ame to Yuki**

**it's an anime movie and yep you wouldn't regret watching it promise! cause i know i didn't...**

**anyways why i need you to watch it?**

**because the werewolf in that movie is exactly how the guys will look like when they turn into werewolves at midnight... and so i need you to watch it so that you would know and imagine how they all would look like when they become werewolves okay?**

**PM me or just message there in the reviews and i'll be happy to reply...**

* * *

**Questions and answers portion**

**Q 1. By Demon-Art-Lover1 **

**-i have a question, why did natsu keep thinking 'rape' instead of just 'fuck her' or 'pound into her like his lfe depended on it' ? i thought it was kinda creepy... jeesh natsu**

**A: i actually don't know what to say... i guess "rape" is just so simple and straight forward that Natsu really just thinks of that...**

**Q 2. By Guest ****6/26/13 . chapter 4**

** -Turning the girls into kittens and the guys taking them in sounds like a great story and different POVs ;)) love the story keep up with the good work. Can't wait how you intend on turning them into werewolves. I thought they were gonna turn human at midnight and screw the girls. D well good luck on the midterms! Please update soon, I can't wait for the next chapter!;)**

**A: not actually a question but i'll be happy to give some fact... I'm actually thinking of making one but then i just thought of something much more exciting to write ones i finish "Early Baby" and "Puppies and Potions". I actually LOVE I mean Literally LOVE LOVE LOVE fairy tales especially the original ones (not the Disney ones well except for Cinderella Repunzel lil mermaid sleeping beauty snow white and alice in wonderland, Disney tend to twist the story into child friendly so maybe that's why i don't like it so much)**

**I was thinking of making another story and ... in case if you are wondering... YES it IS rated M cause... the title would be...**

**"EROTIC FAIRY TALES" so yeah... but i am not sure if I am making it or not.. depends on my free time and stuff**

**Q 3. By Guest ****6/17/13 . chapter 3**

** -Would it be a bit wrong to say that, since i'm a strong Nalu and Gruvia fan, I was a bit sad that Natsu lost his virginity to Erza, along with Gray to Mira and Lissanna to Natsu? (although i can understand Lissanna and Natsu and in reality, people have sex as young as 12 or 13 years old)**  
**Anyway, the stories is really good despite the thought.**  
**I want to see what happens next and if the boys will have sex with the girls in their human form or in their dog form as some reviewer before me had questioned, I don't care either way and I can sense a threesome in the mix (foursome if Laxus can stop knocking out Bixslow).**

**A: yeah... i for one cannot accept that Erza took Natsu's virginity in my story but.. i need to do it... so that it can answer the question... how come the "dense Natsu" became so "perverted..." you get my point?**

**Laxus took mira's virginity, mira took gray's virginity and scared him at the same time... gray's second encounter with sex is with Erza while taking a bath with her along with Natsu in which Erza scared him and at the same time Erza took Natsu's virginity... Natsu whose virginity was taken by Erza took Lissana's virginity... and ... i cannot think of anyone taking Erza's virginity... Levy and Lucy is in fact both virgins... Cana isn't... it's pretty obvious even in the series... hahahaha so yeah.. hope all of you can understand this... and i hope that a lot of you is reading this review...**

**and... just wait for the next chapter or... do you want me to make another teaser?... you'll just suffer more so i guess there isn't gonna be a teaser... hahahahaha**

**Q 4. By Goldenkitty****6/13/13 . chapter 2**

** -Please tell me you are going to update this soon? I FUCKING LOVE IT! Oh can you add some more detail if possible?**

**A: Umn... I'll be updating when my midterms are over... and good news... I'll be free after next week :) to add more detail if possible? yeah i am trying my hardest to do that but sadly i'm just an amateur... but i'll try my hardest**

**Q 5. By Demon-Art-Lover1****7/4/13 . chapter 3**

** -omg, wow. seems the girls hav some issues... raping those poor (*cough cough*) puppies 0.o**

**A: Thank you for loving my story, and just to clear something out**

**The girls didn't actually rape the puppies... well except for Juvia's part... (I mean she fucking hand job Gray while fingering her self! well at least she didn't put Gray's pink rocket to her mouth while he is still in Puppy form) Lissana and Mira actually Fucked Laxus 'mind', Cana actually seduced a puppy, Erza and Levy just read some erotic book and didn't bother the puppies watching them... Lucy... she didn't rape Natsu.. it's the other way around... Natsu rape her... not actually rape her rape her... Natsu... Teased her in her sleep so yeah... just to clear that out :)**

**Q 6. By: Zireh**

** - When am I gonna update?**

**A: probably when I'm no longer busy and I think that'll be next week... I hope. I fucking miss writing FANFICs! specially Rated M ones...**

**Just to clear things out...**

**I just noticed that some of you guys... "think" or "thought" that I'm actually a GUY...**

**Umn... no...I'm a green minded girl that loves erotic lemon mature and suffs like that... and yes... I've got a lot of Guy friends that is so open enough to tell me their "experiences with girls... and yeah... they also consider me as a "guy"... ( ~sighs~ **

**I think that's the main reason as to why i still don't have my very own NATSU)**

**That's it for the Q n A!**

* * *

**Now watch the movie so that you would understand and imagine what the FT boys would look like when they become werewolves**

**Ookami Kodomo no Ame to Yuki**

**thank you for all of the supports and yes... i'm on a rush... I've got three exams on one day... i have to study ~.~ poor me...**

**see you again next time and I'm not gonna post another A/N again... promise (i know this stupid authors note is very annoying by now, i can tell)**

**PM me okay?**

**or just review :)**

**Zireh**


	6. Howl for the lustful night

**PUPPIES AND POTIONS**

**Howl for the lustful night**

It was a peaceful day for the guild, the sun is shining, the birds are chirping and… what's this? The guild is awfully quiet?!

"Ahhhnnnn guess guys not being hear really does sucks" Cana said resting her head to the bar table

"Oh c'mon Cana it can't be that bad" says Mirajane smiling while wiping of the glass in her hands

"So, what happened to you guys last night?" Lucy ask with eyes sparkling due to unknown reasons, maybe because it's the first time she has woke up with no pink headed friend invading her bed this early morning, or is it….. ;) le wink

"umn… well" a blushing Levy began "I was reading this awfully interesting book before I went to sleep, I ended up cuddling over Gavy and hugging him so tightly that I almost killed him! It was good thing that I woke up and realize what I was doing" she told her story with some unsaid ;)

"Well, all I remember last night was stripping in front of Booze and then I woke up inside my bathroom naked!" Cana drastically explained swinging her bottle

"Why would you strip in front of a puppy?" Lissana ask

"Why would you diddle yourself and think that Natsu is doing yah?" Cana growled with a winning smirk

"What do you mean? Lissana? Natsu?" Lucy ask in question not registering at what she just heard

"Oh c'mon everyone knows that Natsu took Lissana's V card!" Cana retorted suddenly feeling annoyed

_Oi is this true?! That chick had sex with pink head? –Bachus_

_Yep, I just heard it last night – Laxus_

_Flame brain is awfully getting quiet huh –Gray_

_Aww… my head hurts – Bickslow_

_Shut up stripper – Natsu_

_I hate Gray's name!—Jellal_

_What the?! – Gray_

"Umn, Lucy that was like years ago… " Lissana tried to explain

"Yeah your right" smiled Lucy _Am I the only virgin here? And knowing that Lissana's first was Natsu kindda hurts… a lot feels like someone just ripped my __heart out and stepped on it all over_

"So Erza what happened to you last night?" Ask Mira wanting to change the subject

"I read 5o shades of Gray and I found it quite intimidating" she smiled while munching on her cake

_That's why?!—Jellal_

_Oh…. – Gray, Natsu, Bickslow_

_Makes sense, did she diddled herself?—Laxus (smirking)_

_Hell yeah! Cana diddled herself right in front of my eyes last night! – Bachus_

_Ha! Thats nothing! Those sisters just had lesbian sex right in front of me –Laxus_

_Wait, is that why my head hurts right now? – Bickslow – no way! Laxus, you just took away all the fun just for yourself, you selfish boss!_

_Tch, Juvia….—Gray_

"Juvia handled Love's lipstick! And it was soft and cute and little!" shared Juvia

"What?!" says everyone

"Why would you fap off a puppies penis?" ask Levy quite flabbergasted in the idea

"Juvia just touched it!" she defended

_Lucky bastard – Bachus_

_Shu..SHUT UP—Gray_

"Umn, can I borrow the puppies for a moment?" ask a very petit Wendy

"Yah sure go ahead!" Mira said

"Thank you"

"Oh which reminds me, when will the Puppies owner get his puppies back?" ask the silver haired maiden

"Umn, next week?" she answered nervously

"Okay"

"I do hope he doesn't get the puppies back though, I grew to love them!" says Evergreen holding a white Great Dane puppy in hr arms

_She's one scary woman I tell yah!—Elfman (remembering the inside of Evergreen's room)_

Wendy took the puppies namely Gajeel,Natsu, Gray, Bachus, Jellal, and Laxus. She took them behind the guild where there's a secret room that Freed made. They hid all of the puppies that weren't taken by the girls in there.

"Freed san I finally got them"

"Good, Let's try this potion first to Jet and Droy" Freed said

Wendy took Jet and Droy puppies out of their cages and put them in the table, Freed ordered her to close her eyes saying that if they turn back to human form they might be naked. Wendy covered her eyes with her hands obeying Freed and gulped down hard. Freed took the potion he just made and put a tiny drop each on Jet and Droy then suddenly a purple poof puffed out and

"We're back to normal!" shouted the two hugging each other

"Here are your clothes guys" says Freed giving them a bag and pointed to the direction of the bathroom

The puppies began howling and barking clearly says to turn them back to normal

"Oh my! The potion worked!" Shouted Wendy

"Okay, I just made a little and so I'll be putting each drop only for Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Jellal, Bachus, Bickslow and Laxus. Sorry guys guess you have to wait first." And so Freed began giving each of them tiny drops of the potion and suddenly they were engulfed with purple smoke and…

"Why is there nothing happening? They didn't turned to normal" says Freed confuse

"Maybe the potion works depending on the person" says Wendy

"Well, we still got four days" says Freed

Seriously I think they didn't turn back to normal because they don't desire to go back to normal…. –Zireh- don't mind me

Wendy took the puppies back to their temporary owners with a frown

"This is my entire fault… If I hadn't told Freed to put Mira's potion in that food this wouldn't happen" she is now crying

"Suck it up Wendy" commanded Carla flying above her

Come to think of it where is Happy, Liliy and the master?! Oh yeah, they followed the boys in their so called mens vacation for a week, sadly that isn't all true… Freed just made that up and I guess the master and the two exceeds are searching for them with no idea

_Damn it! Why aren't we back to normal? – Natsu_

_Maybe because you're cursed and just dragged us with you! – Gray_

_Well… more stripping and booze for me! – Bachus_

_50 shades of GRAY!—Jellal growled_

_I'll definitely not let you knock me out again Laxus san! – Bickslow_

_Psh, whatever—Laxus_

_More books!—Gajeel— I'm dying here!_

And so the day went on and the night has come at last. Freed and Wnedy continued on their experiments and making an antidote for the poor men of Fairy tail while the girls decided to go home.

And when I mean home…. ;) le wink… you know what'll you expect

* * *

_**Jellal and Erza**_

"_**Fuck me more! Wolf man"**_

"_**grrr…"**_

**Gajeel and Levy**

"**Gavy? Is that you?"**

**Laxus and Mira**

"**I've always imagined of being a princess attacked by a wolf! But not in a sexual way…"**

**Bickslow and Lissana**

"**I'm feeling hot… so do you mind?"**

"**Not at all… not . at . all" smirk**

**Gray and Juvia**

"**Will you be my Gray sama just for tonight? Love?"**

"**GULPED"**

**Natsu and Lucy**

_**I can't put it inside her!**_

_**Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck!**_

* * *

**YUP IT'S A FUCKING PREVIEW... BUT HEY! AT LEAST I HAVE UPDATED... TUNE IN FOR SUNDAY! AHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**STAY TUNED FOR...**

**"HOWL FOR THE LUSTFUL NIGHT PART 2"**

**YEAH I DIDN'T PUT "PART 1" AT THE BEGINNING CAUSE... I WANT TO BE A SURPRISE! I'M TROLLING YOU GUYS RIGHT NOW.. AHAHAHAHHAHAHA SO YEAH.. SUNDAY... ;) LE WINK ;)**


	7. Howl for the lustful night2

**PUPPIES AND POTIONS**

**Howl for the lustful night**

Night time,

It's Tuesday night actually…

Freed and Wendy are still working on for the antidote or potion whatever.

"Umn, Jet and Droy are back to normal right?" ask Wendy quite bothered

"Come to think of it… early this morning I ordered them to get dress in the bathroom" says Freed massaging his now aching neck "I'll go and look for them" he stood up and walked directly to the door to the bath

"Umn, Wendy… I guess the potion only worked for a couple of hours"

"Hmn? Why?"

Freed pointed at the inside of the bathroom, two puppies are currently sleeping inside the bathroom and discarded clothes scattered around the place

"I guess we need to reformulate the potion ha…" commented Wendy

"I wonder what happen to Natsu and the rest…!" Freed's eyes widen in realization "Maybe the potion worked on them late! They might turn back into human form! Quick Wendy, Carla go and get the guys while their still in their puppy form!" Freed half shouted half commanded

(I hope you get what I mean in this… explanation.. jet and droyt turned back to human form and then after a couple of hours they turn back into puppies, Freed thinks that the potion would work late when it comes to Natsu and the gang cause they didn't turn to human form earlier so he thinks that maybe tonight they'll turn back into human form and the worst part is that they are all with their temporary owners, the girls… poor Jellal he might get killed by Erza)

Carla quickly carried Wendy and they soar through the nightly sky attempting to go to Fairy Hills first since it closest to the guild.

Meanwhile…

**Erza and Jellal**

"I feel so tired… yawn…. Guess I'll be skipping reading and go to sleep" says Erza stretching her arms wide and yawning at the same time

_Yes! No more 50 shades of Gray!—Jellal_

"Sabutaro, tonight is a free night" she smiled turning her gaze to the puppy "You can sleep beside me…"

_Really?! _

"Come!" she motioned to her bed, patting it gently and the pup followed jumping to the bed and began snuggling beside the red headed mage

_I guess tonight will be peaceful_

"Let's sleep…" and so Erza fell asleep fast and Jellal slowly closed his eyes and in to dream land they go

**Levy and Gajeel**

The blue haired girl just finished taking her night bath and went straight to bed while carrying the now fully bath pup on her arms

_Why do I have to take a bath with her every single damn time! Forced to see her…. SHRIMP! Grrr_

"C'mon now Gavy let's sleep together! I'll not read for awhile my eyes kinda feel heavy tonight"

And so Levy forced the black pup to sleep with her tonight, squeezing it to death, literally

_ccCan'tt Bbbreath…. _

**Juvia and Gray**

"Love kun, have you finish eating your dinner? Strange… you always like your food cold and water with ice in it… you are just like Gray sama" she cooed

_Well I am Gray! Tch…_

Suddenly… Juvia's grandfather clock struck 12! **Ding ~ dong~~~**

Juvia's eyes widened…. The puppy was suddenly engulfed with purple smoke and turned into…

"Werewolf!" she shouted in shock "Love is that you?"

"Wait why am I covered in fur? And why am I suddenly taller than you?" he spoke with a husky voice, thankfully because of his unusual husky voice;

Juvia didn't recognize his voice… Gray's voice

"Love kun! You can talk!"

"Hell yeah I can talk!" he jumped around and holwed?! "wait if I can talk… then I guess I can now tell you the truth!"

"Gasp! Love kun? Could it be a love confession?!" she says with eyes sparkling in delight

"ahh... no…" he retorted _Don't get your hopes up Juvia_

"Then… if you wouldn't mind…" she gave such a seductive and lustful look making the now werewolf Gray to gulped down hard "Will you be my Gray sama just for tonight?"

"Whhaaatttt?!"

**Mira and Laxus**

"Oh my! I have never notice that you are an enchanted dog Grumpy… "

"Guess so…"

Mira then licked her upper lip "You know… I've always fantasized of being a princess attacked by a wolf!" she gulped "but not in a sexual way"

"What do you mean?"

"Please… rape me…" she began stripping

"I guess I couldn't say no to that, after giving me a show last night" he grinned showing off his sharp canines

"Oh, so you have been watching…" she smiled seductively and earned a growl from the werewolf

"Let's start then…" he hissed and without a second thought he jumped on to Mira

Lissana and Bickslow

Lissana is out in the woods walking Baby when the bell at the nearby church ranged telling them the time

"Oh it's already midnight" she chimed and turned around to see Baby "gasp! Baby your turned big!"

"Yeah and your collar is fucking killing me!"

"Oh I'll take it off for you"

Lissana the short silver haired maide began undoing the collar when all of a sudden she felt very hot. Her stomach feels like it has been filled with butterflies and her cheeks gone red _must be because of Mira nee's new juice…_ she thought

After undoing the collar her hands started shaking and her knees become weak making her kneel down to the grassy earth. She began gasping for air, her eyes half open, luscious pink lips agape and cheeks wildly red

"O…Oi, are you okay?" ask the werewolf

"Baby… I feel so… hot… do you… mind?" she said between breathes

"Mind what?" ask the fury werewolf

"Please… ahnnn… undress… me… haaaannnmmm please" she pleaded seductively not able to control her own actions and started drooling all over

"Not at all… not. At. All"

Meanwhile in the Strauss residence

"Wait, Grumpy… I think it's best to drink some juice that I just made" says Mira

"Ehh? Why?!" Grumpy retorted

"Well, I just thought that drinking my specially made juice would make us feel comfortable at each other"

Mira took the bottle of juice and chugged it down like Liquor she offered some for Grumpy,

"Sniff sniff, hey, did yah put aphrodisiac in this juice?"

"Really? Well I guess I put the wrong ingredients huh" she smiled not caring at all

"And you made Lissana drink this stuff earlier right?"

"Oops…" she started giggling

After some time Wendy and Carla has finally entered Fairy Hills and knocked on the nearest room she could see, Juvia's room to be exact. She knocked being polite and all but there was no answer and so she decided to go to the other room but then she heard a crushing noise coming from Juvia's room, she panicked and so she and Carla went outside of the building and flew to see Juvia's room by the window.

The window is surprisingly open but the curtain is blocking in the way and so she quietly and slowly slid the curtain to the side for her and Carla to see what is happening inside. Countless of scenes she is now imagining

_What if Juvia tries to kill of Gray shocking her for being in his human form? Or… or what if Juvia is now drowning Gray with her water magic and.. and…_

Her eyes widened in shock as she scanned the whole place… a huge black dog is pinning Juvia to the wall and… and… ravaging her menacingly

Her childhood has been scarred for life, Carla was too shock at what she saw that her wings disappeared making the two fall from the sky and landing on the grassy land.

"Wendy let's go back to the guild…"

"ye.. yes…"

Too young to clearly understand everything that she just saw… her knees started shaking and Carla was too shock to let out her wings again and so they walk back to the guild with shock expressions, youth fading away from them.

**The clock struck midnight… and the puppies turned into werewolves… which house/room do you want to visit first? What? You want to visit our favorite couple? **

**Sorry but no can do… **

**Let's first visit "FAIRY HILLS"**

**Erza and Jellal**

Erza is now fast asleep but then suddenly she felt something big and hairy hugging her plus it was heavy! She opens up her eyes fast and quickly took a glance at the thing that is hugging her. Her eyes widened in shock

"A werewolf?!" she jumped from her bed and took out her sword "werewolf! Wake up!" she commanded with glaring eyes

The werewolf moved a little and spoke "5 more minutes please" it yawned and went back to sleep

Erza licked her upper lip "You… you can talk?"

The wolf's ears perked up and suddenly sat up "I… I can talk! Ahahhaah this is great! That means I'm back to normal!" he said excitedly, Erza stood her defense stance being careful, The blue werewolf jumped out of bed and took a glance at the nearby mirror and growled "What the f…!" he was cut off by Erza poking her sword to the back of the werewolf

"You, what do you mean by turning back to normal? Are you by any chance Sabutaro?" she ask quite confuse

"Umn, yeah…" he had no other choice it's better to go along rather than telling her the truth that he is in fact Erza's blue haired, tattooed faced boyfriend Jellal Fernandez, It's better to lie than face the wrath of Erza Scarlet A.K.A Titania of Fairytail

"I have read this book…" she began gulping down her saliva and began to blush the same color as her hair

"What book?" _Don't tell me it's 50 shades of Gray!_

"Red Riding Hood"

"What?"

"In the story it says that the wolf deceived red riding hood and ate her grandmother then ate her but then a woodsman came and saved them from the treacherous wolf"

"I know that old story…"

"But!"

"But?"

"It's all a lie… the real story is that, there weren't really a grandmother or a woodsman there was only the wolf and instead of just plainly eat her" she gulped yet again trying hard not to stutter, she lowered her sword and looked away feeling quite embarrass "the wolf raped her first before eating her"

Sabutaro or Jellal if you would prefer was speechless _Where is this conversation getting to?_ He thought

The sword disappeared from her hand and all of a sudden her pajama's changed into lavender lingerie showing off her fine natural curves, her huge rack and her womanly folds making the werewolf drool from just seeing his woman with such revealing clothing, he now feels erection. Erza saw how big it was that she lick up her lips and smiled so seductively.

She slowly walk towards the werewolf with shaking knees half afraid half excited feeling adrenaline all of a sudden "I want to experience what red riding hood had experience, except for the dying part" she whispered circling her shaking arms around Sabutaro's head. She whispered so lustfully that his ears perked up

"If that is your wish my red riding hood" if only he wasn't a werewolf he would definitely have a smug smirk plastered in his blushing face right now plus the nose bleed.

"I don't mind you being rough, I want to feel how the big bad wolf raped red riding hood" she moaned

Jellal quickly carried Erza and dropped her to the bed making her gasp, without a word Jellal, with the use of his sharp claws he ripped off Erza's lingerie and slightly cutting of her skin, blood rolling down her skin, Jellal licked them till they stopped dripping earning a moan from Erza. _It has been awhile since the last time I made her moan like that, ha! Take that! 50 shades of Gray!_

He began attacking Erza's neck and couldn't help but to give her more cuts and bruises because of his sharp teeth. She cried because of the pain and made her want more and more, she began to feel her pussy to drool all over, hungry for the treat. Small tears started to fall from her eyes, she wrapped her arms around Jellal's head pulling him closer and closer to her, she had a very tight grip she started to wrap her legs around the wolf's waist but finds it very hard because of the wolf's structure. She let go of the wolf man and turn to her fours positioning herself, she opened her dripping pussy wide and begged as she couldn't take it anymore, she panted and felt so desperately hot, she's hungry and drooling all over

"Please… Oh please put it in!" she begged

"tsk tsk tsk, you are doing it all wrong my red riding hood, shouldn't you fight back and beg me to stop? After all I am the big bad wolf and I am raping your deflowered pussy"

"No… I can't take it anymore please… put it in! Fuck me more wolfman!" she begged trough tears and pants

Jellal licked her moist folds first before giving her her treat, he growled at the taste, the taste of wild strawberries and honey mixed together making his mouth water and erection to twist. Her opening is clearly wet and twitching begging to be fed, and so he obeyed

"Grrrr" he lowly growled and gave her the treat she has been waiting for, she yelped at how big it was and the fur brushing to her exposed skin made her want more of its friction against her body, she tightened uncontrollably, massaging Jellal's dick within her making him groan in pleasure. They are in a doggie position earning Jellal/Sabutaro/werewolf a better entrance through her woman hole. The pleasure his dick is giving her made her clutched hard at her bedding and began screaming and moanin g with pleasure. She could feel his shaft hitting her womb

"Sooo…. Deep" she says

"So tight" he says

"Please do me more" she begged and Jellal complies by pumping her harder and faster picking up speed like no other man can do. Her breasts began to move up and down simultaneously while she moans like a cat in heat at night, she does hope that the neighbors couldn't hear her, after all this is a dorm but her room is just simply too big for her to care about others hearing her.

She began to sweat and Jellal began panting, rolling out his tongue just like a dog when tired

He gave Erza one last trust before cumming inside her. Jellal felt the urge to howl at the moonlit night and the both of them cum together and dropped down to the bed tired from their exercise. Erza felt her eyelids heavy and so she fell asleep dreaming of wolfs and red hoods.

"Good night, my lovely red riding hood"

**Levy and Gajeel**

Gajeel woke up feeling strange and big. He jumped off the bed and took a quick glance at the mirror and realizes that he has become a monster. Suddenly pictures of Levy's naked body flashes before his eyes and made him feel hot than ever before hotter than Natsu's flames can give. Levy's wet body, her silky cream skin her loving brown eyes, her wet blue hair dripping down to her face and down to her tiny bosoms

"I just a minute…" he said to himself and went back to the bed. Now in his new form he carefully pulled down the blanket that is covering Levy's petit body. He crawled over making his face close to her lower half; he gently and slowly pulled down her pajamas by biting the cloth down. Ones he had successfully pulled her pajamas down to her feet he positioned his nostrils to her sweet petit folds, it was small and pink making it look very cute like a child's flower. He began placing her wet nose to her sweet and soft folds moving his nose up and down savoring the sweet scent. He felt his erection and it was damn hard as a rock. He took out his red tongue curious at what it tastes… he began licking her making her pussy to open wide and wet. She moaned all of a sudden making his ears perked up and stop from his movement Levy in her sleep tried to close her legs but something hairy is stopping her from her movement and so she shut her eyes open and sat down in shock

"Gavy… is that… you?" she ask half asleep "Well I guess it couldn't be helped… dogs get in heat too and they need to relive themselves…" she spread her legs wide and smiled… "come" she says "after all this is just a dream…" she whispered with a dreamy face

With just her word "come" he let all his restraints out, he couldn't control himself and so, he jumpd into her and released all his build up emotion. Growling at the half asleep half dreaming Levy.

"Levy, sorry but I'll be taking your innocence"

And with that… you know what just happened… Levy surrendered her virginity to a werewolf…

(I can't really imagine Levy and Gajeel having sex so I'm leaving that to your imaginations…)

**Juvia and Gray**

"Ahnnn… Gray sama!" she moaned while he began attacking menacingly at her neck. They are now on the floor. After bumping to various kinds of objects inside Juvia's room and breaking a lot of her vases and glasses they ended up on the floor and besides they didn't seem to notice the bed.

Juvia spread her legs wide begging Gray to enter her now, it was dripping wet and throbbing at the same time. Her face flush and lips agap, begging him to just give it to her. He noticed her body language and complied. He showed off his pink erection and it was big and long. She gulped down thinking at how it would fit inside of her but she close off the thought. He tried to align his manhood to her opening but failed his body isn't fit to have sex with a human body. Juvia noticed his continues trouble and feeling impatient she pushed Gray away and turned her back, Gray was at first confuse but seeing her stop at a positioned he took the hint at what she wanted. she spread her opening wide letting him see all the way inside "Put it in" she said pointing at her dripping cunt

He nodded and slowly aligned his cock to her opening, it was twitching throbbing at the same time, Juvia became impatient that she quickly moved her hips making her pussy swallow down Grays cock to the base, she could feel his dick throbbing and getting bigger and bigger than normal. She gasp and let out her exotic moans, she started drooling and began making such lustful expression her breasts bouncing up and down while Gray began pumping her with all he's got. It's been awhile since the last time he had sex. He was only 13 then when Mira took his virginity and 14 when Erza raped him along with Natsu. Memories of his defiled childhood began flashing through his eyes, he gritted his teeth and began trusting in more and more, deeper and deeper. "Oh, more… Juvia knows that Juvia is doing wrong… having sex with an animal is insanity and highly unacceptable, but Juvia couldn't resist! Juvia'll be surely charged for bestiality but Juvia does not care!" she shouted lust completely taking over her mind

_No! You're not gonna be charged for bestiality! You are having sex with a human being with a body of an animal! We aren't doing anything wrong! _He mentally shouted

They groaned and moaned filling the room with nothing but their sex noises, the both of them hear it as music but in reality they are just making sex noises like animals in heat and in the middle of making baby.

"Ahnnn…." She bit her lower lip in excitement as she could feel her limit coming close. Gray began licking up her back and pumping her at the same time enjoying their intimate moment

Her hips and shoulder began shaking at the sensation and she could feel her climax coming, Gray is feeling the same too and began pumping even faster earning a loud moan from the water mage.

"Ahnnn I'm cumming Love…Gray sama!" she shouted through gritted teeth and came so hard, after she came Gray cummed inside of her, shooting long ropes of semen.

"Thank you" she whispered with tears falling down to her cheeks with a small smile on her face, she drifted off to a peaceful sleep and Gray followed right after

**Lissana and Bickslow**

Somewhere by the nearby forest in the Magnolia town, loud animal noises can be heard within the trees.

Lissana Strauss a takeover mage, just used her magic to transform herself into a large fox making her aroused body a perfect match for her werewolf pet, Baby. Oh yes they are now having sex in those form. Bickslow/Baby is really enjoying this moment, deep inside he was really hurt when he heared about Natsu taking Lissana's virginity away, after all he have a very long crush for Lissana, Mirajane's little sister, due to Lissana's scary and demonic sister he didn't had the guts to even lay a pinky finger at Lissana when they were kids. And now… he is now savoring this moment, this might be his first and last for Lissana, no one really knows but actually Bickslow isn't really an innocent virgin, Laxus thought he was one and practically tried to save him from Cana's continues sexual flirting but Bickslow didn't really mind, Laxus really is just a good friend and besides… back when he was still 15, when he heard from someone that Lissana just gave her virginity to Natsu it broke his heart and ended up having drunk sex with Cana, yep! Cana took Bickslow's virginity and ever since then he had began going to some bar clubs and had been taking home drunk girls with him to relieve himself from the heart ache. And truth be told only Freed in their group is a virgin. True sometimes when they go out on a mission, Laxus would take Evergreen somewhere and just disappear, Bickslow isn't as stupid as you think he is and so he already knows what Laxus and Ever has been doing while they are gone, only Freed is dumb enough not to understand that.

And so back to reality people, Lissana has been dosed with aphrodisiac and so she is pretty much n heat and out of control, heck even Bickslow can't control her lust for sex.

They continued on their love moment till their tired and panting for air.

"I… can't… no… more…." He said in between breathes

"What do you mean by no more?" Lissana devilishly smiled, with eyes sparkling deviously.

_Holy shit, Now I understand why Laxus keeps on going between me and Lissana… she inherited Mirajane's sex craze, Lissana's a nymph! She's gonna suck me dry!_

Poor Bickslow… but then again he sure is enjoying himself, having sex with his unrequited love, I sure hope that Lissana get's over at Natsu's heat and just realize Bickslows unyielding feelings of affection.

**Cana and Bachus**

In her own old and wrecked house, Cana isn't asleep yet but is definitely drunk and feels like her mind is playing tricks on her and yet instead of stopping from her continuous drinking she kept on chugging down on her whiskey nonstop and smiling goofily. Her walk is quite funny as she continued on swaying from left to right and legs always getting tangled up making her fell flat on the floor, cursing at herself every time that happens. When she has finally reached her bed, she was about to crawl in to her bed but decided not to, feeling hot because of the strong drinks she has been gulping down since morning, her eyelids felt heavy but she refuse to fall asleep yet, she took off her white jacket wanting to feel refresh but it didn't do the trick and so she also removed her brown pants but it didn't made her feel cool and so she ended up taking off her bra and underwear but still felt hot. She planned on taking a nice and cool shower but felt too lazy to move and so now that she has finally finished her last bottle of whiskey she tried crawling up to bed but stopped when she noticed a large bump resting on top of her bed, she stood up and removed the blanket and was surprise. She is drunk, yes, but while she was still sober earlier, she remembered placing the exhausted puppy called booze on the bed, now who and what is this thing doing on her bed? Could it be Booze?

The werewolf, booze moved and squinted his left eye open just to see who took his blanket away

"What?" he ask in an annoyed voice not registering at drunk Cana's naked body in front of him

"Who are you?" she ask with a raise brow not liking a monster on her bed

"I'm your pup remember?" he said dryly not wanting to spill the beans that he is in fact… Bachus

"Booze?" she is now connecting the dots _Oh that makes sense, I must be too drunk that I'm imagining stuffs again I'm hallucinating and I'm not even in to drugs! _She thought _Well might as well get along with my hallucinations for the entertainment_

Cana crawled in to her bed and stopped just on top of the fury huge animal smiling in delight clearly drunk and out of her mind.

"Oh Booze" she slurred and began rubbing her pussy to the werewolf's penis shocking the hell out of him "what deep voice you have?" she asked continuously rubbing her pussy against his now hard dick

He quickly noticed Cana's drunken state and what she's planning to do and so not wanting to end the fun he decided to go along with it

"The better to greet you with" he replied

Suddenly Cana's eyes glinted for a second and began rubbing her vagina to his manhood keeping up the pace "God! What big eyes you have?" she ask now feeling the pleasure her pussy and his erection giving her.

"The better to see your naked body with" he wanted to jump on her now but resisted saving it for later

"And what BIG…big hands you have?" she is now touching her clit while still rubbing against him not minding the fur.

"The better to grab your tits!" he replied trying hard to resist his lust

"What… what big DICK you have!" she shouted now grabbing her left boob and playing with them

"The better to ravage your PUSSY WITH!" and so he pounced on Cana changing their positions

Cana felt that the liquor she has been drinking from early this morning is now acting up on her that she couldn't carry her body anymore and felt all so heavy. She looked over at Booze/Bachus to see what he is now doing and wanted to feel more of the pleasure and so she spread her legs wide wanting him to eat her up. Bachus quickly began to lick her pussy up just like how dogs drink their water. After making Cana cum, now he wanted Cana to do the same and so he moved away and motioned her to his throbbing dick "Oi! Suck my dick"

Cana practically crawled over to the wolf and place her both hands to the base of his cock, she licked up lips and put the shaft inside of her mouth, she began moving her head up and down while her hands began massaging the base. At her drunken state she didn't care if she is now making out with a beast, after all in her mind she is either hallucinating or just having a fucked up dream.

She bobbed her head up and down fast enjoying the way the cock twitch inside her mouth. She moaned while he growled in pleasure. She began fingering herself making her wet again. Bachus ca't take the sensation anymore and so before Cumming, he pushed Cana not wanting to cum inside of her delicious mouth but then Cana wanted the taste of his wolfy milk and so she aggressively and shockingly grabbed his dick and put it inside her mouth and began moving again wanting him to cum in her mouth. Bachus practically wanted her to stop but the way she's pleasuring him makes him wanting more. He howled as he can feel his climax nearing,

"Kyahh! It's so hot and thick Booze" she said as she rolled her tongue savoring the flavor of his semen before gulping them down "Unmm… it taste weird, I thought it would taste like liquore…" yep, it's her first time doing oral, get over it!

"Cana… I'll be ravaging your pussy now" he said in a deep and low voice making her to feel a little slap from reality

"This isn't a dream huh?"

Bachus didn't replied instead he practically turned Cana over making her front face the bed. He licked her neck and down to her vaginal entrance and up to her neck again sending shiver's to her spine after that he aligned his cocke to her opening and began trusting in and out of her

"You're my bitch and remember that Cana"

And their night continued

**Strauss residence **

**Mira and Laxus**

"ahhh ahhh ahnnnn Grumpy! You're moving too rough!"

"Hey! It's your fault for making me drink your failed juice!"

The two couple is under the influence of aphrodisiac and couldn't control their own body. Mirajane using her magic she turned herself into a she wolf with silver glossy fur. "C'mon, grumpy! Do me more" She purred

Laxus being a proud man he obeyed and gave her the pleasure she would be searching for. Suddenly Laxus felt the urge to bite at Mira's neck and so following his instincts he bit Mira's neck so hard that it made her scream from the pain and after that she felt pleasure with blood rolling down her body

"Why'd you do that for?!" she retorted

"Animal instincts"

And with just that they continued on their animal sex craze till the effect of the aphrodisiac wear off.

After an hour or more Mira has turned back to her original form and began to snuggle up at the now asleep and dry Grumpy. She smiled devilishly though…

_I know who you really are Grumpy. Freed will be having a nice guest later in the guild _she giggled before dozing off.

**Lucy and Natsu**

Lucy is fast asleep and with Natsu's new transformation he couldn't wait to fuck her up, even though his new transformation is actually having a body of a werewolf but still! This body will not get in the way of his penis and Lucy's untouched vagina. And so without a second thought he jumped on to Lucy while still fast asleep.

"This girl sure sleeps like a log, no wonder she never notices me every time I crawl in to her bed everynight. Sheesh!" he commented "Well here goes…"

He tried various positions but couldn't get the right position, the right alignment from his cock to her pussy and that just pisses him off, Lucy is asleep lying on her side, of course! That's why it's hard for him to get his throbbing pink rocket (ever since last night) inside her pussy.

"I can't put it inside her! Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck!" (Troll face)

He wanted to stop his dick from aching and he couldn't just fap off, even though he is now a werewolf it would still be impossible after all his hands are still paws, even bigger.

"Well then a drastic measure comes with drastic moments" and so he planned on waking up Lucy and just beg her to have sex with her. He is now close at Lucy's bed, he was about to reach for her shoulder but all of a sudden Plue appeared and began pecking at Natsu's hand stopping him from getting close at Lucy. Plue is angry and on his guard. He knows this beast and he knows what he is planning and so he was on his guard and so Natsu not wanting to lose at a challenge he waited for Plue to go away and just disappear. Hours and hours has gone by and Natsu fell asleep with his snores so loud Plue is now sure that his master is safe from the werewolf's malicious hands and went back to the celestial world.

6:00 in the morning and Natsu woke up from his slumber, he felt strange and looked at Lucy's whole body mirror and saw his reflection.

"FFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCKKKKK! I've turned back in to a puppy! Fucking Plue getting in my way!" he turned around to see Lucy's sleeping form he crawled on to her bed and just from seeing her peace and lovable sleeping face he could feel his pink rocket ready to burst and so he bite on Lucy's spare pillow and dragged it off the bed. He began sniffing on the pillow smelting Lucy's scent in it.

While the other guys had fun sexing up with their temporary owners here is Natsu humping on Lucy's pillow attempting to take his boner away. Poor poor poor Natsu…

_Fucking damn it!_

**FIN**

* * *

**Don't go hating on Plue guys… he was just saving his master from werewolf rape**

**Juvia is charged for bestiality! LOL**

**Aww, Levy gave her virginity to Gajeel! Thinking that it was all a dream… actually hehe**

**Erza enjoying being red riding hood**

**Mira and Lissana under the influence of aphrodisiac LOL (don't bother asking me about bestiality or aphrodisiac, search it on the net)**

**Cana and Bachus was my fav part!**

**Lucy sleeping peacefully and poor Natsu and his boner**

**Gasp! Mira knows…. Freed you better watch out!**

**Sorry for the ugly chapter guys… I found it hard to describe a werewolf and a human having sex… I can imagine how it would look like but in terms of describing them its' actually hard… and brain splitting! Grrr! Well anyways as promised! New chapter updated on SUNDAY**

**THANKS FOR THE CONTINOUSE SUPPORT GUYS**

**Now give me your reviews and I just might update soon depending on the reviews! Hahahaha**

**AS ALWAYS! NO REVIEWS NO UPDATE! **

**LOVE YAH ALL! **


	8. Mira's naughty mind

**PUPPIES AND POTIONS**

**Mira's naughty mind**

Mira and Laxus

"ahhh ahhh ahnnnn Grumpy! You're moving too rough!"

"Hey! It's your fault for making me drink your failed juice!"

The two couple is under the influence of aphrodisiac and couldn't control their own body. Mirajane using her magic she turned herself into a she wolf with silver glossy fur. "C'mon, grumpy! Do me more" She purred

Laxus being a proud man he obeyed and gave her the pleasure she would be searching for. Suddenly Laxus felt the urge to bite at Mira's neck and so following his instincts he bit Mira's neck so hard that it made her scream from the pain and after that she felt pleasure with blood rolling down her body

"Why'd you do that for?!" she retorted

"Animal instincts"

And with just that they continued on their animal sex craze till the effect of the aphrodisiac wear off.

After an hour or more Mira has turned back to her original form and began to snuggle up at the now asleep and dry Grumpy. She smiled devilishly though…

_I know who you really are Grumpy. Freed will be having a nice guest later in the guild_she giggled before dozing off.

**PRESENT**

Inside the Fairy Tail Guild everything is lively as always, Kinana serving the food around with a smile plastered in her face as if she had a good time chatting with Cobra her secret boyfriend which actually everyone knows about that makes it not a secret anymore although she thinks that no one knows so… whatever. Lissana is having a chat with Lucy, Levy, Erza and Juvia as usual. Everyone else is holding on to their puppies feeding them, coloring their nails, dying their hairs and giving them make ups. Puppies in make ups LOL

"I had a pretty nice night…" said Lissana squeezing Baby between her tits

"Really? Why is that?" ask Erza as if nothing had happened to her last night

"Well, since we're all girls here…" chirped Lissana "Baby here turned into a werewolf last night and… we did some … stuff'' she said her cheeks flaming red rivaling Erza's hair

_Fuck… why'd you tell them?!-Bickslow_

_Figures, Lissana's a blabber mouth- Natsu_

_Yeah, remember when she shouted out that you took away her virginity and Mira and Erza almost killed you!-Gray_

_Good all times-Laxus_

Erza choke on her strawberry cake, Lucy spit her drink and it went directly at Levy's face while Cana just laughs her ass off while Juvia stood up and placed her hands on her trembling chest

"Well since we're all confessing, Love became a werewolf too last night and we both had sex" she confessed with determined eyes

_I feel so awkward- Gray_

"Don't get your tits all worked up girl!" slurred Cana still laughing her butt off the table

"Well I guess it is unfair if I too don't share a story" started Erza "Sabutaro too became a werewolf last night, I was about to kill him though I remembered Red Riding Hoods story and decided to feed my sexual desire"

This time Cana spit her drink directly at Levy and Lucy "Okay, Okay… I had this vivid dreamed about being savagely raped by a werewolf…. Well I guess it wasn't a dream… I mean I woke up naked with thighs shaking I couldn't even walk right and my Pussy's smothered with dog fur…"

"Okay, too much information Cana…" commented Lucy just imagining her vagina covered in dog fur made her shiver

"What about you two?" ask Lissana

"Well, nothing really happened to me last night, just the usual, took a bath with Pink, ate dinner wrote my story, diary, and letter to my mom and then sleep" said Lucy truthfully

"Hmn, well… I dreamt of… Gavy… I woke up with blood stains on my bed…. And I think I lost my virginity" Levy whispered but sure enough the gang heard her pretty well

"Well welcome to the club Levy" slurred Cana drinking her liquor "Erza, me, Lissana and of course Mira are all no longer virgins… and I guess that leaves you Lucy"

"Ehh… what's wrong with being a virgin?! Well never mind… don't you guys think that this isn't just a coincidence? I mean Love, Baby and Booze, three of them became werewolves on the same night!" said Lucy

"Your right…." Levy began thinking "I'll go check on to the library and see if I get anything about this" Levy stood up and began walking towards the guilds library with shaking knees

"Well, Guess it's true that she did lost her V-card" said Mira

"Mira! Where have you been?" Erza ask

"Well I was in the kitchen and saw this odd looking bottle… Juvia is this yours?"

"Gasp! That's Juvia's love potion for Gray sama! Why is it empty?!" Juvia exclaimed taking the small bottle from Mira's hands

"I don't know… When I got to the kitchen and saw it first hand, it's already empty… anyways I'll go hang clothes out at the back of the guild" Mira smiled like never before and she was glowing

"Let me guess… did Laxus sneak in your room again and the two of you had sex?" Cana commented

"What?! No… Laxus isn't doing that anymore… I mean we stopped doing it ever since all of us taught Lissana was dead… but no we didn't and hey, he's on a one week vacation with the guys." Defended Mira holding the basket tightly and puffing out her cheeks

"Well, you always look like that every time the two of you have sex and besides, Laxus is the only one who can keep up with your sex craze" Erza commented chomping on her 5th cake

"That was long ago Erza… anyways I have to go now bye!"

"Mira nee, want me to help you out?" ask Lissana standing up from her seat

"Nahh, I'll be fine!" waved Mira and headed outside of the guild

"Well, I'll go help Levy out" says Lucy now going to the library with Pink chasing after her

"Well, since they are all gone, Booze!" the dog with little tattoos down his eyes came running towards her "Lets have a drinking match shall we?"

_Hell yeah finally! -Bacchus_

(Did you know that Bacchus name actually meant white grape wine? LOL found it on wiki)

"You shouldn't Cana, Booze would die young" says Lissana but was ignored by Cana who is now drinking along with Booze

(sorry for adding this out of the blue…. What'll happen if Bickslow and Flare decide to hook up? Guess Flair would use her hair to ehem… jack him off and touch his butt and stuff while Bickslow can lick her tits using his long tongue… just imagining it… makes me think of how tangled they can be…..)

"Juvia shall look for another love potion" Juvia then walked out of the guild

_I'm gonna stay here…-Gray muttered to himself_

Wonder why Bickslow isn't showing?

_Hey Bickslow! Get up! Well guess you couldn't because Lissana suck you dry last night-Laxus_

_You never told me about her being a nymph like Mira-Bickslow _

_I'm too damn tired to even stick out my tongue_

_But your already are sticking out your tongue- Laxus_

Meanwhile just behind the guild Mira anxiously look around her and when everything is clear she put down the laundry box and took out a silver key just between her tits and smiled devilishly…

"You're dead Freed…." She then unlocked a small door leading to the basement. Quietly she went in and closed the door. She went towards a small light and saw Freed mixing up potions after potions while Wendy is writing down all of the things Freed is putting, quietly she watch as the duo did their work

"I got it!" claimed Freed "with this I am 100% sure that this time this potion would work! With this everyone will be turning back to normal!" he then high fived with Wendy

"Let's go check them out" Wendy said as she began taking a little puppy out of the cage, Freed then took a medicine dropper and drop a pea size of the potion in the puppies head and POOF there comes Max

"Max!" says Freed little tears swelled up in his eyes

"Wait… Freed san… there's something wrong with Max…" says Wendy

The puffy smoke cleared up and revealed Max with dog ears and tails and not just that, he couldn't speak

"woof woof woof!"

"God damn it! Why didn't it work everything was perfect?!" shouted Freed he then gave Max his clothes and pointed at the bathroom were Max immediately took off and began dressing himself up

"This all happened when we put Mira's secret spice into the soup we cooked for the guys" Freed began sulking

_I see, so Juvia's love potion did this to the men in the guild… some kind of love potion… just where did Juvia bought that potion_ Mira thought leaning on to the wall and listening t their conversations

"Well at least he has a human body… except for the ears and tails… don't worry Freed san, we'll find the antidote out" encouraged Wendy

"Hmn, I see, so this is what the two of you are doing…"

Wendy and Freed turned around and saw Mira smiling so mischievously

"MiMira!" Freed began having cold sweat

"Don't worry you two.. I wouldn't tell anyone… instead… give me the potion… I promise I wouldn't tell this to master" says Mira still smiling angelically yet devilishly

"But that isn't the antidote for the guys... it's a failed potion" Wendy said nervously

"I do not mind… I'm not gonna use it… I'm gonna lock these away… every time the two of you are making failed antidotes I'll be taking them away to avoid this misfortune to ever happening again" she then takes the potion and leaves

_Suckers… I have always wondered how it would feel having sex with a person who has dog ears and tail_ thought Mira _ Oh my what a fetish I have… Naughty me hihihihi _she giggled to herself

Mira has it all planned out…

"Freed san, it has been awhile since Max entered the bathroom…" Wendy noticed

Freed then stood up and opened the bathroom door "Not this again! Max turned back into his puppy form again"

Back inside the guild

Mira entered the kitchen and began making food

"Mira nee, what are you cooking?" Lissana entered the kitchen

"Hmn? Oh I'm making food for the puppies, we've been feeding them nothing but left over foods and plain old dog foods, starting today, until their owner comes I'll be making food for them" declared Mira with such determined and hidden wicked smile

"Cool! I'll help out too!"

"No thanks Lissana, You know that I'm perfectly fine by myself when I'm cooking" Mira said earning a hesitant nod from Lissana before she walks away

At the Library

"Ne Lu chan, do you think this story of red riding hood has anything to do with whatever happened last night? I mean they turned into wolfs!" Levy claimed

_Nope! Red riding hood is a kids story… -Gajeel_

"Well, I think this book about nine tailed foxes has something to do with it more… I mean this foxes can turn in any shape and form in whatever they want along with this two tailed cat called Bakeneko" says Lucy "sighed I'm tired… all of this are all myths and nothing makes sense!"

"Yeah, maybe we were just imagining stuffs… But then again if I just imagined or just dreamed about this… who and what happened to my virginity?!" says Levy now crying

_Damn It Gajeel how dare you take Levy's Virginity?! She's soo tiny! How the hell did your metal dick got inside her?!-Natsu_

_Shut up salamander! It just happened alright! –Gajeel now feeling remorse_

**CLANG CLANG CLANG! **

"Oh, Guess Dinner is served huh" says Levy now getting up from her seat along with Lucy, the both of them pick up their now growling puppies from the ground and started walking towards the bar

"Seems like our puppies don't get a long huh Lu chan"

"Tell me about it! But when Pink gets too close with Love they start on biting at each other's ears making Juvia hissed at Pink"

"Well, that's Juvia for you"

The bar

Kinana began giving the female mages their lunch with a bright smile as always thinking back at what happened last night with her secret boyfriend (Cobra) back at the jail.

"_No, Erik, we can't not here" she moaned, breathing heavily and sweating in a dark storage room, Cobra lifted her leg up and continued playing on her clit. Flicking it as many times as he want._

"_I can hear it, you might be telling me to stop but your heart doesn't, Cubellios" he then removed his hand on her dripping cunt and turned her around making her face him. He then grabbed her plumped breast and aligned his hard dick to her opening "Cubellios, I love you" he kiss her full on the lips and entered her at the same time making her gasp and moan_

"_I love you too…. Erik"_

_Cubellios_

"Kinana! Stop spacing out! And where's my order?" shouted Laki who's actually having her PMS

"Oh, sorry!" she then run towards Laki and began serving her meal

"Kinana's in bloom huh, it must be nice being loved by the one you love" says Levy smiling

"Yeah…" replied Lucy

"Oh c'mon Lu chan! Don't be all glum, I know that Natsu has the same feelings for you" cheered Levy quite sure of herself

"It's not that Levy chan, it's just that…." She trailed of

"just what? Lu chan?"

"It's just that, Natsu's first time was with some one else and I feel… kinda… disappointed"

_She whaaaat?!-Natsu_

_Ouch! You'll get nothing from her now salamander-Gajeel _

_Shut up metal dick!-Natsu_

Mira noticed the two girls and quickly waved up her hands telling them to come over by the bar

"Lucy, Levy, Cana, Lissana, Juvia and Erza, since all of you are here… I've made dog food for the puppies! But I only made a little just enough for 7 puppies…" she pouted all cute

"Aww thanks Mira nee! I'm sure everyone understands" Lissana says pattig her sister's head

"So, since I now have dog food for Sabutaro for the night, I no longer need to buy one later Thanks Mira" says Erza bumping Mira's head to her metal plated breasts with a **clang!**

"I don't think Boooze needs this shit Mira, I mean we're satisfied with liquor" Cana slurred waving the bag up to her face

_Tell'er bitch! I ain't need food! Booze is all I needed!-Bachus_

"Don't say such nonsense Cana! Liquor would kill Booze! And nutrition is quite needed for a growing puppy!" defended Mira taking Booze and squeezing him between her nicely plump breasts

_Woah! This white haired chick got a nice melon!-Bachus_

Cana then snatched away Boooze out from Mira's tits and stood up "Alright alright, I'll feed Booze with this, yah happy now?"

Mira clapped her hands and nodded in approval

"Oh, don't feed it to them now, it's best to feed them later tonight" Mira reminded them

"Okay, Mira, if you say so" Lucy said with curiosity in her eyes _I don't know but I think Mira is up to something_

"Oh I forgot I made this last night too! It's a booster drink!" Mira announced holding up 5 bottles with different colored liquid inside

"The pink one is for Lucy, Orange for Levy, Red for Eza, Blue for Juvia and Green for Cana" Mira gave them each "Drink this also later tonight before you sleep, I just noticed that all of you seem tired it'll help you sleep pretty well with 100% relaxation plus! It gives you pretty dreams as well" she said

"Where's mine Mira nee?" Lissana ask

"Hmn? Oh I forgot here's yours"

"Milk?"

"Yes! You are still a child and Milk is important for your bones Lissana"

"I can't believe it! You still think of me as a kid!"

"Thanks Mira I'm sure with this I can now get a good night sleep" Levy said while she began eating her lunch along with the others

"What kind of dream will this booster drink give to us Mira?" ask Lucy curious at the pink liquid substance inside the bottle

"Whatever is your heart desires" Mira said smiling brightly

"Cool! I can dream off wearing that cute dress I found in that store!" she cheered

_Oh Lucy chan… I don't think your cute dress will be appearing in your dreams…ku ku ku _thought Mira little horns appearing in her head

**FIN?**

* * *

**I'll be back as soon as I finish EARLY BABY! So don't be sad! Hahahaha**

**Anyways sorry for the late update… I ony got one reason anyways….. "school"**

**And I'm kind of out of it…. You know… anyways read EARLY BABY! See yah!**


End file.
